fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlene the Series
Arlene the Series is a 2004 TV Adaption to the popular 1999 film, Arlene. It is one of the first and only TV adaptions to Robert’s series and holds the record for third longest running Nicktoon as of 2019, right behind The Fairly Oddparents and Spongebob Squarepants. Premise Seasons 1 and 2 The series takes place 5 years after the second movie. Arlene, Taylor, and everyone else are having a fun life style with Kyle out of the picture. The city was able to rebuild it’s glory, Arlene and Taylor became parents having their twin daughters, in fact everyone was free to do whatever they wanted to do Seasons 3 to (To Be Announced) The third season takes place 2 months after the third installment. Once again, Kyle is once again out of the picture and things have really changed. Arlene and Taylor eventually had two more kids and later adopted one more, Mayor Weber and Dr. Brickette also later had their first child together, Hoover and Desiree are starting to get used to being siblings, and now Tawaho and DiamondVille are now well known across America Cast Main * Jessica Dicicco as Arlene (Replacing Brittany Murphy) * Carlos Alazraqui as Taylor (Replacing Corey Feldman) * Andrea Libman as Tiffany * John De Lancie as Mayor “Richard” Weber * Ted Lewis as Deacon * Robert Nadal as Ripjaw * EG Daily as Hoover (Replacing Spencer Breslin) * Grey Griffin as Desiree (Replacing Winona Ryder) * Gilbert Gottfried as Drake Recurring Debuted in Season 1 * Tara Strong as Amber, Arlene and Taylor’s daughter and Junior’s Twin Sister. She mostly has a charm to elegance and perfection * Kari Wahlgren as Arlene Jr., Arlene and Taylor’s Daughter and Amber’s Twin Sister. Her personality is peppy and happy * Hank Azaria as Chef “Remy” Danishevsky, the city’s top chef and owner and founder of Eat’n and Dine’n, a 5 star all in one restaurant * Vanessa Williams as Dr. “Skylar” Brickette, the city’s most professional doctor and Desiree’s mother Debuted in Season 2 * JK Simmons as Tiberius (Replacing Robin Williams) * Brian Stepanek as Trevor (Replacing Hugh Jackman) Debuted In Season 3 * Elijah Wood as Tiago * Nika Futterman as Crystal * Cathy Weseluck as Mikey * Tabitha St Germain as Robin, Mayor Weber and Dr. Brickette’s newborn son and Hoover and Desiree’s baby brother Guest-Stars * Whitney Houston as Golden-Throated Georgette * Stephen Hillenburg as Himself * Chris Sarandon as Majin * Jane Lynch as Colonel Paula * Frank Welker as Meteoragon * John Cena as Dickson * Whoopi Goldberg as Diamond The Swordsman * Shane Dorian as Himself * Emily Blunt as Zira (Season 4) Episodes * List of Arlene the Series Episodes Trivia * This is the only Nickelodeon show CBS Paramount Television worked on at the time. * The show was mainly created by Chris Savino, with the original story created by Robert Nadal **This makes it one of 2 Nicktoons Chris Savino created. The other being, of course, The Loud House **Chris left the show to work on The Loud House In 2012 * Arlene the Series is the second Nicktoon to be based off of a Nickelodeon Movie **The first being The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * The series aired on July 15 2004, exactly 5 years after the release of the original Arlene film. * The theme song was meant to be an homage and reference to the same theme song heard in “Kirby Right Back at Ya”. Gallery 930532F8-7B1D-4E4F-9F55-D1469DAED515.png|Logo used 2004-2009 13096C1B-D71B-4D0C-AD83-A2782E2651B0.png|Logo used 2009-present EBD565E4-75B2-4CDC-80C4-15A6F97CE2F3.jpeg|Promotional Poster Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:2004 Category:Nicktoons Category:DHX Media